The Frozen Hero
by RachelEBrown
Summary: There is this guy, named Steve Rodgers who walks into Jamie Taylor's life. He changes it. He makes it better, but he also makes it worse. Jamie, a girl who has never known true love. Steve, a guy who is determined to change that. But, will consequences be to deep? Steve Rodgers/Captain America love story
1. Chapter 1

Prolouge All Steve Rodgers heard every night was the consant bickering of his neighbor Jacob Miller, and his new girlfriend, who he the silent beauty. Steve was only able to sleep when he heard the door slam shut. Signaling the silent beauty leaving. Steve always wondered where she went. Steve also wondered why he was constantly worried about her. It could be the fact that Jacob isn't the nicest guy, and New-York isn't always the safest place. Or maybe, Steve felt for the silent beauty. One day at the clock of dawn, Steve was going to go for a run, when he litterlay ran into someone. "Oh, I'm sorry. I should have watched where I was going." Steve said holding out a hand to the girl. "It's alright, I should have watched where I was going too." The petty girl said as Steve lifted her up with ease. Steve looked at the girl and realized he ran into the silent beauty. Steve had seen her before, and she looked even more beautiful up close. Her dark brown hair was slightly curled for the day before. Her chocolate brown eyes looked slightly sad, and her eyeliner was slightly smuged. She was wearing baggy navy blue sweatpants and a white tee-shirt. She had red converse and one of her shoe laces were untied. "Why do you look so sad?" Steve asked, even though he already knew the answer. "Why do you care?" The silent beauty asked the stranger. Steve didn't know how to respond, and the silent beauty began to talk again. "I'm sorry, it's just, nevermind. I don't want to trouble you with my life." "Hey, I don't mind. It's not good to keep things bottled up. Steve said, locking eyes with her. The silent beauty sighed. "I guess you're right. I had a fight with my boyfriend, but every couple fights. The silent beauty said acting like it was nothing. "Yeah, but does every couple fight like that every night?" Steve asked in a stern, but gentle way. "I guess not." The silent beauty said before sighing a heavy sigh. "I should get going. I have to get ready for work." Steve stepped out of her way. "Wait, Steve said as the silent beauty pressed the up botton on the elevator. "What's your name?" The silent beauty turned around and smiled at him. "It's Jamie. Steve right?" "Yeah, how'd you know that's my name?" Steve asked rasing an eyebrow. "Jacob complains about you all the time. I don't know why though, you seem like a pretty cool guy." Jamie said before stepping into the elevator. Once the doors closed Steve smiled. He finally had a name for the silent beauty, Jamie. A beautiful name for a beautiful girl, who was pretty cool herself. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

It was sometime around six in the evening when Steve saw Jamie again.

**Jamie said as her and Steve stepped into the elevator. Steve smiled. **

**Steve asked looking at Jamie. **

**Jamie said shrugging her shoulders. Steve was frustrated by her response. The way she acted like it was nothing bothered him, a lot. He could hear the constant fighting, the insults Jacob yelled at her. And sure, Steve barley knew Jamie, but he could tell she was a sweet girl. He knew Jamie didn**Would you like to come over to my place, eat some like a date or anything like , I

**Steve asked stepping out of the elevator along with Jamie. **

**Jamie said walking down the hallway with Steve. **

**Steve asked. **

**Jamie said unlocking JacobWhy does he seem to care so much?s bedroom. Even though she lived with him, everything was still his. That was the first thing he had said to her when she first moved in about two months ago. **

**Jamie walked over to Jacobs, and black knee high converse. She straighted her hair and applied makeup. When she was done she looked like this jamie_pizza/set?id=119621228 **

**Jamie grabbed her IPhone off the bed and checked the time. It was 6:50. Jamie sighed, she didn't want to go early so she waited ten more minutes. She was about to leave Jacob** , I

**Jamie said before hanging up the phone. She sighed, s going to come home drunk.s apartment. Jamie knocked on the door. **

**Steve greeted Jamie opening his apartment door. **

**Jamie said in reply looking slightly troubled. **

**s wrong?**Nothing,Come pizza should be hear .Okay, what** Jamie sighed. Jamie thought, but then she realized she not only wanted to tell him, she needed to tell him. She was about to open her mouth, but there was a knock on the door. Steve walked over to it. Steve was gone for awhile, but came back with two boxes of pizza, and set them down. **

**Steve asked with a concern in his voice. Jamie nodded her head and sat down. **

**s bothering you?** about Jacob? Steve asked concerned.

s going out drinking tonight, hes wants me back at his apartment before he come home. Hes drunk, hes like a monster, but worse. I already know hes drunk I can** Jamie said with slight fear in her voice. **

**t mind me asking,**What do you mean by more violent.

Jamie looked down at her food s drunk, he gets,aggressive, and physical, and abusive.I

**m glad you did.**Are you mad at me?No, just at do you stay with him, he doesn't treat you don** Jamie said after taking a sip of soda. **

**Steve said. **

**Jamie said **

**Steve said. Jamie peeked at him a little. **

**Jamie said running out of the apartment. **

**Steve got up, but he heard the door to his apartment slam, and then the door next door slam shut as well.**


End file.
